


May the Force be with You (And also with You)

by nakamoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doyoung and Jaehyun talk too much during sex, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, this is actually slight crack disguised as smut, u heard it here folks...crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/nakamoon
Summary: Jaehyun is a church-goer, a good catholic whom Jesus and Mary Magdalene love very much.Doyoung happens to be Jaehyun’s atheist, sarcastic boyfriend that is too into sci-fi and collectible figurines.May God forgive Jung Jaehyun for his sinning, and may Luke Skywalker be proud of all the good dick Doyoung is getting.





	May the Force be with You (And also with You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10softbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/gifts).



> first of all i'd like to apologize to jaehyun and doyoung's moms as well as my own. sorry. 
> 
> secondly, i'd like to apologize to erin for writing this for her birthday (and chenle's, of all days. chenle don't read this). but erin, thank you so much for encouraging me to pursue my dreams of writing a dojae smut at least once in my lifetime even though i absolutely suck at writing anything remotely sexy. happy birthday friend, i love u so much!
> 
> yes, title is a reference to star wars and the roman catholic church's _dominus vobiscum_ , see ya'll in hell.

 

-

Doyoung taps his fingers against the wooden church pew as the monotone voice of Priest Do gets droned out in the background.

He’s babbling on and on about loving thy neighbor and giving to the poor, as is usual, or at least that's what Doyoung thinks as he isn't exactly sure who the fuck Matthew 5:23 is, but it's not like he cares much either way.

He heaves out an audible sigh, leaning back on his seat very much like a petulant child that was dragged by his parents to Sunday mass. Which isn’t too far from the truth, except it wasn't Doyoung’s parents, but his annoying boyfriend. Jaehyun turns to look at him with a frown, mouthing a silent _shut up_ , before turning his attention back to Mr. Priest.

Doyoung fights the urge to whine out loud, he _would_ but Mark Lee is sitting on his other side and Doyoung doesn't want a repeat of last time, when Mark gave him a whole lecture on the importance of respect in the Lord’s house. It’s all a drag, really.

He usually stays at home, waits for Jaehyun to do his Sunday church things that Doyoung has no absolute interest in - but that he respects because he is a nice boyfriend - and attempts to do some cooking in their shared apartment or watch a movie or something.

Today, however, Doyoung finds himself sitting in a church that gives him the heebie-jeebies, solely because Jaehyun asked him to come. In any other occasion, Doyoung would've quickly declined, but today - well damned be Doyoung, today Jaehyun is wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and the tightest jeans known to mankind and Doyoung just couldn't say no to him, not if he got to look at him dressed like that for a few hours. It wasn't worth it.

He looks at his boyfriend in disdain, arms crossed. Jaehyun’s face looks everything holy, the red rosary hanging from his neck looking bright against his nearly alabaster skin, and the veins protruding from his arms and hands look all but sinful.

Doyoung’s thoughts soon grow dark, the image of a naked Jaehyun underneath him, writhing and squirming, clouding his mind as Priest Do continues his sermon.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath, throat dry.

“Are you ok?” Mark whispers, looking at his anguished features. “Your face is red.”

Doyoung tries his hardest to calm himself and manages to look bored when he faces Mark. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He is not fine. After that, the image of Jaehyun bent over the the priest’s table flashes through his mind and Doyoung doesn't really believe in hell but if it exists, he can already see himself going down there, in the ninth ring, freezing next to Cain and Judas Iscariot.

Mass goes on for twenty more minutes, all of which Doyoung spends debating whether he feels like fucking Jaehyun or be fucked by him. It’s tragic.

When the priest says ‘Amen’ or whatever is it that priests do, Doyoung all but bolts from his seat. Mark shoots him one last disapproving glance but Doyoung gives one flying fuck. Just when he’s about to step into the hallway, he feels a pull in his arm.

“Doyoung, wait,” Jaehyun he holds on to him, “I need to speak with Priest Do. About the charity event next weekend?”

This time Doyoung doesn't try to hide his groan, the church noisier as people leave the building and make small talk amongst themselves. “Is it that important? I want to _get home,_  Jaehyun, you're driving me—”

“It’ll be five minutes, wait for me in the car,” he interrupts, motioning for Doyoung to leave before him. Jaehyun turns around and all Doyoung can do is grumpily stare at his ass as he walks away, sexual frustration increasingly stronger.

He exits the church and breathes a little easier as the spring breeze hit his face; he pats his jeans and finds his Han Solo keychain, making way to the car, turning on the AC.

“Bye Doyoung!” Mark waves at him as he walks to his mom’s car, the sound muffled by the window. “I’ll see you next week!”

Doyoung’s eyes widen at the insinuation. No, he’s _not_ coming back, hot Jaehyun or not. “You won’t! Mark Lee, I’m an atheist, you hear me?” he yells from inside the car, panicked.

All Mark does is grin and give him a thumbs up.

The man groans, thinking back on his life and questioning his life choices, maybe karma has a thing for him. Sometimes he wonders why he ended up falling in love with such a religious goody-two shoes, one that prays everyday, owns five different rosaries, and likes to help out the church with charities. What sensible twenty-some year old is friends with their _local priest?_

Maybe if Jaehyun weren’t such an avid catholic Doyoung would have more space in their shared shelf for his Princess Leia limited edition collection, he thinks back to Jaehyun’s new ugly Jesus figurine he detests with a passion

Doyoung sighs one last time before wondering if it’s illegal to masturbate in front of a church. At the very least it should qualify as public indecency.

“Ready to go,” the passenger door opens on a whim, almost giving Doyoung a heart attack. Jaehyun sing-songs. “I told you it wouldn’t take long, babe.”

There's a slight aroma of Jaehyun’s musky lotion that fills the car as soon as he gets in and Doyoung is now seriously considering that public indecency bail. It’s fine, he’s stronger than that, a few minutes of driving won't hurt anyone.

That's what he tries telling himself as Jaehyun recounts what Priest Do said, something about thanking Jaehyun for his volunteering, Doyoung really, really doesn't know, not when he’s busy driving _and_ simultaneously trying not to look at Jaehyun’s nipples through his white shirt.

What a demon, even in church Jaehyun doesn't let anyone with eyes rest in peace. Good samaritan his ass!

“Do you want to order pizza?” Jaehyun babbles on, ignorant to Doyoung’s misfortunes.

“No,” he shakes his head solemnly, “I’m not really hungry.”

Doyoung parks the car and if it's slightly crooked, Jaehyun doesn't notice, or at least, he doesn't mention it.

“C’mon, let's go, Jung,” he unbuckles his seatbelt and they make their way to their floor.

The way up there is nothing short of torture: the elevator doesn't work so they have to take a three flights of stairs. Three flights of Jaehyun walking in front of him and Doyoung looking at his ass and thighs, mesmerized. Doyoung wonders if he ate something the night before that’s making him this horny, he's usually more composed than this. Maybe it was the cheap candle smoke  from mass.

They enter their apartment and Jaehyun yawns, taking off his shoes at the entrance before cracking his knuckles. He takes out his phone, “Are you sure you don’t want to order pizza? Anything? I think today’s buy one get one free—”

 _"Jaehyun._ ” Doyoung interrupts because, really, he cannot bear to look at his boyfriend with those horrible, _terrible_ clothes on any much longer, “The only thing I want to eat right now is your ass.”

Jaehyun stands there, phone in hand, finally realizing what the other means. What a genius. “Oh,” he gulps, “Ok. We can… certainly accommodate to that.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes before walking up to his boyfriend, taking ahold of his nape and pulling Jaehyun towards him, into a kiss, “You used to be so much smarter,” he mutters before crashing their lips together. He can hear Jaehyun scoff before reciprocating the kiss, the other’s thoughts cut off as soon as Doyoung sucks on his bottom lip, earning a moan from a now pliant Jaehyun. Just as his mouth opens, wanting to allow Doyoung’s tongue entrance, the older man pulls away.

Doyoung is still holding him, fingers running through his scalp, as he says into Jaehyun’s ear, voice already husky, “C’mon, Jae, to the bedroom.” Jaehyun can do nothing but oblige with a nod and cloudy eyes, very much like the sky when a storm is about to brew.

As Doyoung leads the way into their bedroom, fingers loosely clasped around Jaehyun’s, he can’t help but feel a pang of arrogance. Ha! When will Jesus have as much control over Jaehyun quite the way Doyoung does?

“What are you thinking? You look smug,” Jaehyun muses, “Stop thinking when we’re about to have sex.”

All Doyoung can do is huff out a breathy laugh before cupping Jaehyun’s face with his own hands, cheeks being squished. The only response he deems significant is a second kiss, this one more open, more hungry. Their shared room is a sanctuary, and in here, Doyoung can do anything he wants with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, once again, reciprocates, just as hungry, just as desperate as Doyoung, and it is him who grabs Doyoung by his awful R2D2 shirt, and pushes him onto their bed.

Finally, their tongues connect, Doyoung enjoying the velvety sensation as Jaehyun sucks on his tongue, painfully slow, the way he has always liked. He can feel the soft lips of his boyfriend and fuck, why is it that every part of him, every inch of Jaehyun’s skin is so eternally soft? Is it the holy water he gets splashed on every Sunday morning? Maybe so, maybe that’s why Doyoung’s skin is no softer than a hell lizard. It doesn’t matter, not when Jaehyun is kissing him back just as fervently, when Jaehyun’s hands find his way to cup Doyoung’s ass, squeezing softly but just enough for Doyoung to let out a low moan into their kiss.

He can feel Jaehyun’s hands creep up the waist of his pants, touching the small stripe of bare skin as he slowly lifts up Doyoung’s shirt, thinking the other is too distracted with the current tongue shoved down his throat. “I’ll save you the trouble,” Doyoung snorts, breaking the kiss and loving the way their mingled spit makes Jaehyun’s lips look shiny. He quickly takes off his shirt, revealing a pale, skinny torso, and urging Jaehyun to do the same.

Jaehyun is, admittedly, more built than him, the muscles in his biceps, firm, toned, his abs looking the most delectable to Doyoung’s lust-addled brain. However, it is Jaehyun who looks up at Doyoung, adoration in his eyes as he eats up every part of his skin. Maybe a few years ago Doyoung would’ve been more self-conscious, perhaps tried to cover himself at Jaehyun’s intense stare, but right now, he’s much too used to it. He doesn’t understand how the brain of a Jaehyun works, but it’s fine, he doesn’t need to.

He pushes Jaehyun onto the bed, placing each one of his thighs around him, effectively pinning him down. Jaehyun’s head collides against their fluffed up pillow, smile on his face, satisfied at having a whole boyfriend on top of him. “What do you want to do?”

Doyoung hums, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders, lips mere inches from his own, “I have a few ideas,” he murmurs softly before kissing him again. A few ideas, ones that involve making Jaehyun understand who his true church is.

“Good,” is all Jaehyun manages to reply, hot breath mixing with Doyoung’s own panting. The kiss slows down, languid and lazy and loving, Doyoung could do this all his life. The rapidly growing bulk underneath him, in between Jaehyun’s legs, wants him to do otherwise.

“Just take them off, Jae,” Doyoung looks down at his crotch, making fun of his boyfriend’s fast-growing boner as if he wasn't equally as eager.

Jaehyun grins, doing as he is told, but he says with just the perfect amount of snark in his voice, “It's not my fault annoying nerds make me horny.”

“Jaehyun,” he tuts, “You never learn, how dare you say that when I’m about to have your dick between my teeth.”

“Oh, so _you're_ blowing me today without having to ask,” Jaehyun exhales, fixing up his pillow and looking up at the roof, “Mark your calendars people, today is a day to remember, maybe next—” his words die off in a moan as soon as Doyoung mouths at his cock, the fabric of his underwear the only thing between his lips and the sensitive member.

Doyoung only snorts briefly before kissing along the soft skin of Jaehyun’s thighs, nipping at them before going back to his dick, slowly teasing his boyfriend as Doyoung swirls his tongue in precise movements, hot breath fanning over him.

“Can you just—” Jaehyun grunts, “Please.”

For once, Doyoung has no quip, wanting to get rid of the wet fabric, already stained with a mix of saliva and precum, as much as Jaehyun does. He helps the other man take it off in just a few desperate seconds and Doyoung’s mouth just wants a taste, please.

Jaehyun is right when he says Doyoung is never the one who initiates blowjobs, he likes it when Jaehyun has to ask him, beg him with that whiny voice of his. However, that doesn't mean Doyoung doesn't enjoy it. With reluctance he has to agree that some of the best of moments in his life are when he has Jaehyun’s dick in his mouth or his ass.

He licks a strip right in the middle, tongue hot against Jaehyun’s pink cock and Doyoung hums in satisfaction as he feels the other’s thighs shiver lightly underneath him. He gives a few more practiced swirls before moving on to the tip with annoyingly slow licks.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun groans, covering his face with a draping arm.

He doesn’t have time to say much more before Doyoung finally decides to take him whole, eliciting a loud whine from a pliant Jaehyun, a single hand going up to fondle his balls. Doyoung hums in satisfaction at the feeling of the warm, pulsating cock in his mouth before swallowing further in, the tip of his nose almost touching the other’s lower stomach and Jaehyun’s soft hairs tickling his face.

After that it’s like an ebb and flow, from Doyoung sucking on the head to going back to the base in slow movements until he finds a rhythm, one that makes Jaehyun let out the prettiest of sounds, as if he were the instrument that only Doyoung knows how to play right. He feels as his boyfriend’s dick grows harder and bigger, enjoying the pressure against his tight lips. Jaehyun might have a god, but does that god let him suck his dick? Doyoung’s does.

“Fuck, baby,” is all Jaehyun can say, neck and face impossibly pink and hair tousled, looking every bit of wickedly angelic as he did back in mass. “You’re so good.”

Doyoung stops, a smattering of saliva coating his lips and Jaehyun’s cock before giving it one last kiss and sitting up. He nudges the other’s thighs, “Open up, let me give your ass some attention too.”

“You’re not gonna make me come?” Jaehyun lifts his head, single eyebrow raised in a mix of irritation and curiosity.

“You want to ruin our fun so early on?” Doyoung asks back as he takes Jaehyun’s pale legs and parts them himself, “Hm,” he says happily, making himself comfortable on the bed before pulling his face closer to Jaehyun’s ass.

“I’m going to die,” Jaehyun sighs in frustration but puts his head back on the pillow with nothing else to say.

It’s a wonderful sight, Doyoung thinks, to see Jaehyun exposed in such a way, a way he’d never let anyone else witness. The pink hole is so inviting to his senses that he stops thinking, instead, he goes in, all other thoughts in his mind gone as the taste of _Jung Jaehyun_ surrounds him yet again. He starts with the wrinkled edges, soft and sensible and Jaehyun buckles up at the warm sensation.

He works his way through, massaging the pucker with slow movements, hands still holding onto Jaehyun’s trembling legs. He feels as the ring of muscle twitches in pleasure and Jaehyun lets out a whimper. He flickers his tongue without thinking, only wanting to hear Jaehyun mutter and cry, it’s all Doyoung wants, to know Jaehyun is his and his alone, to know he’s making the love of his life feel just a little better than before.

Doyoung presses his tongue just a tad further in before sucking with a sinful slurp that probably makes Jaehyun blush. “Jesus,” Jaehyun hisses and Doyoung stops, completely removing himself from his boyfriend.

“What—” Jaehyun starts, “Stopping _again?”_

“The only name,” Doyoung frowns, pinching one of Jaehyun’s thighs, making him yelp, “That you're allowed to say is mine. Understood, Jung?”

“Jealous?” he laughs but sits up, taking a hold of Doyoung’s cheek, running a thumb through it. Doyoung doesn't say anything, but Jaehyun is still smiling at him, a no-teeth smile with crinkly, fond eyes. It’s the _oh, my boyfriend is so wonderful and perfect_ smile. At least that's what Doyoung thinks (in reality, he isn't that far off).

He sighs, holding onto Jaehyun’s hand before murmuring, “What lube do you want to try?”

“I’m not the one tasting it, does it matter?” he laughs, laying down back again. “Did we buy the Birthday Cake flavor?”

“Yes,” Doyoung stands up and makes way to his drawer, the chilly air against his legs and ass making him shiver. “Will it even taste like cake?” He looks at the offending little tube Jaehyun had wanted to buy online a few weeks ago.

“And what's the difference between birthday cake and normal—hey!! Jaehyun, that's cheating!” he looks up to see his boyfriend pumping himself, eyes closed and fist around his own cock.

Jaehyun does a few more quick tugs before groaning, letting go of his dick and turning to stare at Doyoung with an impassive look, “Well, hurry up and stop reading the whole ingredients list, I’m hurting.”

“Oh!” he stands up suddenly, “Doyoung, I forgot about it but I got you something!” Jaehyun scrambles over to the bedside counter, dick tragically hard in between his legs, rummaging through a few other things as Doyoung walks up to him in curiosity, hands on his hips.

“What is it?”

“I bought it the day after the cake lube - _aha!”_ he exclaims, a little white box in his hands that he hands to Doyoung. “It just got here yesterday.”

Doyoung takes the box and reads the label before choking on his own spit. _Naboo Fruit Lube._ “Jaehyun, what the fuck?” Naboo Fruit, as was seen in Attack of the Clones. “Star Wars Lube?!”

“Do you like it?” Jaehyun grins, going back to the bed.

Doyoung nods in silent awe, “I didn't even know you knew what Naboo Fruit is.”

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,” he props himself atop the bed, hand on his cock yet again, except this time, Doyoung doesn't mention it.

“You just quoted Darth Vader.”

“I did.”

Doyoung whimpers, his own cock twitching. “I’m gonna fuck you real hard today, Jaehyun.”

“That's all I ask, babe,” he smiles with closed eyes.

Without further instruction, Doyoung hops on the bed, relishing on the warmth Jaehyun’s naked body emanates. He opens the other’s legs like he had done minutes before and Jaehyun lets out a happy sigh.

Doyoung opens the little tube and squeezes out the clear liquid gel, it smells mostly like lemon, nothing too exotic, but the sentiment still makes Doyoung even hornier than before - and not because he’s a lame nerd that gets it up to Star Wars, although Jaehyun would say otherwise.

He coats his fingers thoroughly with the cold gel, hoping to warm it up enough for Jaehyun. When the tip of his finger makes contact with Jaehyun’s warm flesh and the other doesn't recoil, Doyoung thinks it's fine and slowly inserts one finger in.

Jaehyun lets out a tiny moan, melting into Doyoung, as he moves the finger inside him, feeling the soft muscle around. He plays around, curious as to all the little sounds his boyfriend can make, before inserting another slick finger, stretching the hole just a bit more.

When Jaehyun pushes down himself, wanting more friction, Doyoung decides to insert another finger. Jaehyun’s deep moaning is making Doyoung’s cock harden at an alarming and embarrassing rate, and he uses his free hand to start pumping, ragged breaths and a burning clench in his stomach taking over.

“Come here,” Jaehyun manages to say. For a moment Doyoung doesn't understand what he means until the other boy silently signals to his cock.

It's a struggle, trying to maneuver his fingers inside Jaehyun while leaning forward until his dick aligns with the other’s fully erect one. And then, to his wonderful dismay, Jaehyun takes ahold of it, running his hand along the length of it against his own cock, he rubs his thumb against Doyoung’s tip before pressing hardly at the slit, precum making it slick. Doyoung closes his eyes and lets out at whine of his own, body jerking forward as he presses his fingers faster and deeper into Jaehyun until they're both a writhing, thrusting mess on top of each other.

Doyoung feels slightly out of breath and they haven't even gotten to the best part yet, maybe he should start going to the gym with Jaehyun for better stamina.

“Let’s try on your knees, Jae,” Doyoung orders, taking out his fingers as Jaehyun soundlessly nods without protest. Jaehyun turns around, face digging into the pillow, bare ass in the air for Doyoung to see.

“Wait a bit,” he says, patting Jaehyun’s legs, urging him to bring them closer.

Jaehyun snorts, understanding just what Doyoung wants and unceremoniously presses his thighs together. Doyoung looks at the sight of muscular thighs and pinkish hole and feels his already hard cock ache in intangible pleasure. He grabs the Star Wars lube again and squeezes out a good amount before coating himself and then the inside of Jaehyun’s pressed thighs. Jaehyun shivers at the cold touch and lets out hum that gets muffled by the pillow.

He thrusts once, feeling the soft warmth of Jaehyun’s thighs surround him and Doyoung instantly throws his head back, mouth completely open as he lets out a dirty groan, loud enough to echo throughout the room.

“You really like my thighs, don’t you?” Jaehyun taunts, but Doyoung can hear the breathless way in which he says so, he knows Jaehyun likes the way his cock slides in between him, the sound of slick lube and skin against skin is the only thing heard besides Doyoung’s moans and Jaehyun’s grunts.

He doesn’t reply, he wraps his hand around Jaehyun’s cock instead, the best way he knows how to shut him up. “ _Shit.”_ Jaehyun chokes out, thrusting his hips back in need for more friction, the movement makes Doyoung drool, his knuckles white as they hold on to Jaehyun’s hips. Jaehyun’s skin is tender, pale and sensitive and easily bruised so Doyoung grasps harder, wanting to mark him in purple and blue splotches.

Doyoung brings Jaehyun even closer, their skin touching and starting to damp with sweat. His hand still twists around Jaehyun’s cock, working the base mindlessly, his own head whirring with lust.

“You feel so good,” Doyoung moans feeling a little bit of that heaven Jaehyun always talks about.

“Doyoung,” he whispers back, “Fuck, just fuck me now.”

“You want my cock, that's it, I know, I feel the Force, Jaehyun, its within me. Obi-Wan Kenobi was right!” Doyoung somehow manages to sound accomplished, even if he’s a mess that's a second away from begging himself.

“God, you're so stupid,” he pants, “Just… go in already - oh no! Doyoung!!” Jaehyun removes himself, turning around and pushing Doyoung away from him, horrified expression on his face.

“What? What's wrong?” he asks, hard cock up in the air, heart still hammering against his chest.

“The Jesus!” Jaehyun points to their shelf, a wooden old thing that's just above their bed. “Jesus is facing this way, turn it around!”

“ _What?”_ Doyoung asks, looking at the offending figurine, ugly and creepy as ever. “Jaehyun, it's a figurine it's not real. Did you… are you giving me blue balls over Jesus?!”

“Just turn it around!”

Doyoung groans once before getting up and walking up to the shelf. He looks at the Jesus, its beady black eyes and sad expression unnerving him. He sniffs in resentment before taking the figurine and turning it around, away from all the blasphemy going on in the room.

Next to the Jesus there lays one of Doyoung’s favorite Princess Leias, a ceramic figurine from the 1977 movie in a glow-in-the-dark limited edition. Doyoung hesitates before turning her around as well.

He walks back to the bed, arms on his hips, “Happy now?” he says, looking at Jaehyun as he nods, looking entirely more relaxed.

“We can fuck now,” he says, spreading his legs, his blue socks looking maybe a little cute.

Doyoung’s irritation soon melts away at the sight of a willing Jaehyun once more. He sighs, running a hand through his hair before positioning himself in between his legs. Doyoung leans forward, catching the other in a sweet kiss, parting his lips with a slip of the tongue.

He soon feels a cold hand wrapping around his cock and Doyoung realizes Jaehyun’s taken matter into his own hands, quite literally. Doyoung lets him, already feeling the warmth of his hole as Jaehyun leads his cock into himself.

He sees Jaehyun close his eyes and hold his breath while Doyoung moans at the first contact, feeling the muscle contract around him in immeasurable pleasure. He waits a few seconds so both of them can grow used to the feeling and girth, but soon enough Jaehyun’s hips move, urging him to hurry up.

For a moment he sees white, his world blanking out for a fraction of a second with the encompassing feeling of Jaehyun and then, he starts moving. It’s small movements at first, just enough to get Jaehyun to let out small noises and whines.

The heat flows through all of his body, burning him, from the tip of his fingers that are holding onto Jaehyun, to his belly, heavy with a growing itch that just wants to get out. And then there’s Jaehyun, who looks heavenly, his red rosary moving along the thrusts, his face pink and hair matted to his forehead with sweat, lips raw and opened in sacrilegious act and Doyoung just wants to get on his knees and pray, to fuck him senseless and dedicate his whole life to Jaehyun.

“You’re beautiful,” he manages to croak out, his thrusting growing quicker in speed, his cock erratically pushing in and out of Jaehyun, his balls resting on his ass until Jaehyun’s actually screaming and it sounds so much like a melody, a song that combines along with Doyoung’s honeyed moans and ragged breaths like it was always meant to be.

Doyoung finds a sweet spot, eliciting a gasp from the other man and Doyoung just decides to bury himself there, hitting the prostate as much as he can.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun sobs, face slack and Doyoung almost loses it the moment he sees a few tears well up on the corner of his eyes, one drop making its way to the mattress as the rhythm of their thrusts meets in the middle.

And then Jaehyun cries out, staining both of their stomachs with sticky cum, a drop landing on Doyoung’s face and that sinful image is all it takes for him to follow Jaehyun into orgasm and his whole world shakes. The come fills Jaehyun quickly and it's sticky and messy and someone will have to wash the sheets that day, Doyoung crosses his fingers and hopes it's not him.

He falls in exhaustion on top of his boyfriend, who is still trying to catch his breath, arms coming up around Doyoung and he’s not sure if the hammering of a beating heart is his or Jaehyun’s or maybe both of them combined.

Jaehyun kisses the top of his hair, before laughing, “Can we order pizza now?”

Doyoung thinks maybe going to church isn't that bad, not when he can pray to his god in the middle of stained bedsheets and tangled legs.

 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ten_taeil) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/nakamoon)


End file.
